The long-term objective of the research program is to develop the use of substitution-inert metal ions as effective probes of structure-function relationships in biological molecules. Direct investigation of the interactions of these metal ions with biological molecules and their analogues are being studied. This approach to protein modification is being investigated for its potential as a general method for incorporating specific metal ion probes into biological molecules.